The Return
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Anya and Zoey have been best friends since they were children. When Anya moved to Canada, though, they drifted apart. Now Anya has returned and the mew mews learn, not one, but two startling discoveries. Add in a charity concert and a surprise wedding.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to cafe mew mew how may I...Oh!" Zoey had been in the middle of greeting a customer, when a beautiful young woman walked through the doors.

"Wow...what a pretty girl!" "Excuse me!" "Oh, sorry, please come this way."

The woman walked up to the counter and smiled at Wesely, "Hello there miss, what can I get for you?" "Hm, maybe you can help me, see I'm looking for a miss momomiya," "Oh, then you'll want to speak woth Zoey." "Yes, thats right." "Hold on just a moment."

"Pardon me, Zoey," "Hm? Whats up Wesely?" "There is a young lady who wishes to speak with you at the counter, over there." "Oh, alright, thank you."

"Hello," "Hi! Wow, I'm sorry for pulling you away from your work." "Thats alright." "Wow! You've certainly changed!" "Excuse me?" "Oh! I'm so sorry! Where are my manners today, my name is Anya Higurashi."

Zoey just stood there, in a daze. "Did...did you just say Anya, Higurashi!" "Mhm, thats right, I'm back Zoey and hopefully, I'm back to stay." Zoey and Anya hugged. "I'm taking my break!" She called to the back, but got no answer.

"So, when did you get back?" "Last night, mom and dad decided that it was time to come back, and so I thought I'd look you up." "I'm so glad you did too! I've missed hanging out with you, and your parents, always the best of parents." Anya giggled and nodded, "Yeah, i have a baby sister now, her name is Mika." "Mika, means New Moon, very cute and pretty." "Yeah, mom and dad like it, though dad still doens't like the new moon nights." "Will he ever stop not liking them?" "I don't think so. Oh and my times of the month are cresent moon nights." "Wow, there are alot of those," "I know, but that means that I get to go and visit mom and dad's best friends on those nights, also, its a time for me to hang with my family." "Thats sweet." "Yeah, so how long have you been working here?" "Oh, about three years now, actually that anniversary is coming up very soon, three days to be exact." "Wow, so whats your boss like?" "Oh,. well, lets go introduce you two." "Really! Isn't she busy?" Zoey led Anya to the back, where a blond young man sat reading a book.

"Nope, actually, **he** is reading a...girly mag." "Do you want something? Chatter box?" "Don't be rude, anyway, I'd like you to meet my best friend since childhood. The blond looked up and looked at Anya, who was in shock, when she saw his baby blue eyes.

"I'd like you to meet my boss, E..." "Elliot! Elliot Grant!" "Ah...okay, do you two know each other?" Anya nodded, "Yes, we do, you do remember me don;t you Elliot?" "Ah...I think so...who are you agian?" "Anya! I'm Anya!" "A...ANYA! Holy SHIT!" Zoey stood back as Anya embraced Elliot.

"Wow, what...what are you doing here in Japan? I thought your mother never wanted to come back!" "I know, but my grandmother is ill my mom came to help her out around the shrine, since my uncle left for a US university two years ago." "Wow...again, I say wow...and..." "He looked at her closely, "WOW!" Anya giggled, then did something very unexpected, she pressed her lips to Elliot's in one swift movement.

The kiss was unexpected, but welcomed. "I've missed kissing you, Elli," "Hey! I thought you didn't want people calling you Elli!" "Anya, is far different them any of you girls, no offense." "None taken, what do you mean? If you mean her heritage, I already know, like I said we've been friends since we were very, very, young." "Not that!" Anya giggled and took Elliot's arm, "What he meant is that he and I have a very, very, very special relationship, isn't that right Elli?" "Well, I suppose, if you call a 12 year old kid asking you to marry him, that, then yeah." "Whoa! You...you're engaged!" Anya smiled. "Elli asked me the day before that horrible incident happened." "Hm." "I cried for some many ngiht Elli, I thought you'd been in there too." "Well, as you can see, I wasn't and moved here to Japan, with Wesely." "Oh! Right, you're father's assistant," "Thats right."

"I thought I recongnized you Anya," Wesely came into the back for something. "You've really grown up, hasn't she Elliot?" Elliot blushed, and nodded, "Ah...yeah, she has..." "So, when do you want it to be?" "When do I want what to be?" "Our wedding silly...you...you were serious about that weren't you?" "Ah...I..." "Elli? Were you serious when you said you loved me or not?" "Well...um...hey, Zoey, Wes, could you give us some privacy." "Sure."

"Well?" "Of course I meant it Anya, and yes I still love you, and still want to marry you...but...if I recall your father wasn't too keen on the issue." "I know, but thats because I was only 9," "True...ha...let me give it some thought alright?" "Of course," Anya went to leave, "Oh, come by the shirne tomorrow night, mother and father will be happy to see you again. They were worried too. Well," She kissed him again, as Bridget was coming into the back and saw it all. "I'll see you later k, Elli." "Sure will. God, its great to see you agian after so many years." "Hm, I love you Elli," Bridget's eyes went wide, "I love you too Anya, always have and always will, no matter what happens," "Same here, after all, you were my first and only kisses." "Hope so." "You are. See you." Anya left and Elliot seemed to be in a daze.

"Hey, Bridget, whats up?" "Oh, nothing...um...do you know the girl that was in the back with Elliot?" "Mhm, her name is Anya, and she is my best friend from childhood." "Oh..." "Is there somthing wrong?" "Ah...no...oh who am I kidding, yes." "Well, you can tell me, whats bothering you?" "I was heading to the back to get something and saw Anya kissing Elliot." "Oh, yeah, she and him are apparently engaged," "What! Oh! now I feel worse." "Hm? Wait...do...do you **like** Elliot?" "Mhm," "Oh...oh..." Briget sighed, and smiled a fake smile. "Well, nothing i can do about it, they're engaged, so I wont interfere." "Bridget...' "Thanks for listening, Zoey, you always make me feel batter..." "Even thought you're trying to hide the fact that you are still upset?" "?" "I can tell." "Yeah...well...see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow, and I wouldn't worry much about it, k." "K. Night." "Night."

Zoey left the cafe and headed for her apartment. Suddenly, Anya came to walk beside her.

"Hey, Anya," "Hey, so where you headed?" "Home, I have school in the morning," "Aww, same here, what high?" "Ah..I don't know the name of it, but it's a really cool high school." "Cool, I'm going to my mom's old high, she's even giving me her old uniform for the first day, then I can get my own." "Why only the first day?" "Well, dad likes ir when mom puts it on, makes him do the horny puppy dance." Zoey giggled, "You're father is a real horn dog, eh?" "Yep, perfect for him to, he's horny and hes a dog." The girls laughed all the way to Zoey's place.

"Hey, you want to stay the night?" "I'd love to, but can't school remember." "Right, right, sorry, I kjeep forgetting." "Thats alright...hm?" "Whats wrong?" "I...I thought I just saw someone fly into your window." "What! Argh! It had better not be him, or I will not be a happy cat!" "Better not be who?" "This guy I know," "Oh, want me to come up with you?" "Nah, if it is him, he wont be here for long, I'll send him packing right back to where he comes from." "Ha, ha, you've always been a tomboy, Zoey. See you later." "See you, hey stop by the cafe after school." "Sure will where else can I see my bf and my fiance?" "Ha, ha, true, bye." "Bye." Anya left and Zoey went up to her apt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good-morning students, please take out your books and turn to chapter 7, then please turn your attention to the front of the class." Zoey sat in her seat and flipped through the pages until she reached chapter 7. How To Make A Baby. "Argh, why do we have to learn this?" "Miss Momomiya!" "Yes?" "Perhaps you would like to show our new student around for the week, to get him used to the school and it's surroundings, hm?" "Ah, sure." "Wonderful, by the way I was not asking you, I was merely telling you." "Ah..." Zoey sighed, as the teacher let the new boy enter the class room. When Zoey looked at him, she almost ran from the class, school and screamed.

"Class, please welcome Dren Nolccany, to our school." The class all said hi. "Tell us a bit about yourself Mr. Nolcanny," "Alright, well, first, as you can see I'm an alien, I'm a Cyniclon to be exact, 2nd, I'm the head of my people's military, all thanks to my sweetheart." Zoey groaned, she decided that her life could not get any worse, that when he said it. "Oh, and last but certainly not least, I would really like it if none of you human girls approach me, and none of you human boys approach my number 1 girl, Zoey." Zoey's face went as red as an apple and she made a weak grin and hid behind her book, as her friend whispered to her. "You are so lucky." "What do you mean?" "He maybe an alien, but he's a hot one." That made Zoey blush even more.

Hot. She certainly knew that he was a yummy looing man, for an alien that is. Though she'd never even thought of him as hot, but now she really had to think about what her friend had just said.

"Please take a seat next to Miss Momomiya," "Gladly." Zoey groaned then realized that her book cover was not there anymore. "Hm?" "Well? Aren't you glad to see me? Kitty?" "Hm...thats to be decided." "Mean." Zoey turned her attention to her book and read the chapter to herself while the obsessed alien played with her hair.

"I am never going back to school ever again!" Zoey shouted as she burst through the doors of the cafe, knowing that Dren would not dare follow her inside the cafe, not unless, he wanted to die that is.

"You seem happy," "Shut up!" "What happened? Mark dump you?" "No! For your info, he did not! Dren is a new studen at my high school! Damit!" "Oh...yep thats a reason for not wanting to go back to school ever again." "No kidding, at least he wouldn't come in here, he doens't have the guts to...ARGH! I take that last part back!" Zoey groaned and went to change into her work uniform.

"You have a lot of guts coming in here, you know that," "Hm? Well, hey there blondie, yeah I know, but I just had to...ooooh!" "Huh?" Elliot's eyes focused on Anya as she walked through the doors of the cafe. She spotted Elliot in a second and hurried over to where he and Dren stood.

"Elliot!" She smiled and kissed him sweetly, then turned to look at Dren, and her orchid eyes went wide.

"Oh my!" "Anya?" "Dren...is it...is it really you!" Both Dren and Elliot were confused. "HUH? Do you and I know each other?" "Of course we do! Oh! Mother is going to be so happy to hear that you've come back!" "HUH? What are you talking about?" "Elliot, you remember the reason why my family moved to Canada, right?" "Yeah, you said someone in your family went missing, and your mother couldn't stand beng in Japan, because of it." "Right," "Huh?" Dren was very confused now, and he didn't like being confused.

"Well, you see it was my older brother who dissapeared." "You're brother?" "Mhm, see they wanted me to go instead," "Who? You're parents?" "No, no, of course not, the Cyniclons. They did some sort of research and found that I was supposed to go with Deep Blue and help lead them to a better home, but my brother, he wouldn't have any of that. He took my place and he went with Deep Blue." "Whoa! hold on! How do you know about the Cyniclons?" Asked Zoey and the other girls as they rushed to the table where the three were.

"Hm...it's a very, very long story..." "Well, we're all ears," "Yeah! I want to know too!" Anya sighed, "Alright, but in the back not out here."

So they all moved to the back room, where Anya stood at the window and sighed. "It was so long ago...when I met Deep Blue for the first time, I didn't like him to begin with, he had this evil aura about him that made me shiver whenever I saw or heard his voice or when someone spoke his name or about him. he was truly terrifying." The girls, Elliot, Wesely and Dren all nodded, "We know that one." "Well...see...Deep Blue had tried to make adeal with my parents, one that would have me go with him and rule the Cyniclons, but my parents refused, and father even treatened him." "That sure sounds like your dad alright." "Mhm." Anya sighed again and sat down in a chair.

"It was because they said no, that Deep Blue came to collect me, by force, but like I said my older brother took my place...he...Deep Blue...I don;t know the reason why, but for some reason, he didn't mind my brother going instead of me, but this is what Deep Blue said to him. He said 'If you truly value you're sister's freedom this much, then I shall take you with me instead, but ever turn on me, and you will feel the cold and bitter taste of my sword's steel. As well as watch your sister become fule for a burning volcano.' Brother agreed and left with him." Zoey touched Anya's shoulder, "Anya..." "Thats why my family moved away from Japan, because my mother could not stand living in a country that had been where her first born had been practically ripped from her, she couldn't so we moved to Canada, until my grandmother became ill, and thats why we're back...but i have no idea if it's to stay or not."

"Wow..." Was all any of them could say. Zoey noticed Dren teleport away, and she snuck outside.

"So, what'd you think?" "You're good." "Must be the cat instincts." "Must be," "So?" "So what?" "Do you remember anything that happened in Anya's tale?" "interesting, and worth checking out, but...for a price." "Three dates, that is all got it!" "fine with me, I was going to suggest just three deep kisses from you, but three dates, thats even better," "ARGH!" "Hey, you're the one who got too ahead of herself." "Yeah, yeah, shut up." "So where does this Anya hick live?" "Ha...I'll show you, but i swear you do anything inappropriate and I will string you up by a certain something and let you hang there for a week!" "Man! This girl is really special to you huh?" "Of course! She's my best friend! I've known her since she and I were 4!" "That is a long time, and you have nothing to worry about, I'm not into hurting humans anymore, that was Deep Blue who orderd that stuff," "I know...um...why'd you come back to Earth?" "Thats simple, honey, to be with you, even if I can't **be** with you." "Isn't that kind of hard on you?" "Yeah, but hey, as long as i'm near you, I don't care the least." Zoey had to smile at that, it had been very sweet and romantic of him to say that kind of thing to her.

"That was sweet, thank you." "Sweet enough for a kiss reward?" Zoey placed her hand on her hips. "Okay it just went from sweet to tart!" Dren shrugged, "Can't help myself, you drive me insane!" "Do I? I think we drive each other insane then," "Yeah, but your insanity is different then mine." "Yeah, it is, but thats still kind of..." "Zoey! You have customers you know!" "Coming Elli!" "Very funny, It's Elliot!" "Fine, fine, coming?" "Not yet, tonight I will...OWW!" "Henti!" "Bitch!" "Stuff it...HEY!" "Stuff it where?" "ARGH! Let go of me!" "Fine, fine, show me where big boobs lives." "fine, this way. Taking my break Elli!" "Hey! Its...argh, whatever.

Zoey and Dren arrived at Anya's family's shrine. She smiled at the thought of seeing Anya's parents again. They were so very nice and very cool.

She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a beautiful woman, who smiled at her.

"Zoey, I was wondering when you'd come by and say hello," The woman embaced Zoey, who hugged her back. "We've missed you dear, Inuyasha is at work rightm, now, but you and your...oh...oh my!" "Mrs. Yasha, this is..." "Dren...my lord!" The woman collasped to the floor. "Oh dear! Dren lift her up and bring her inside." "Ah...okay..." He did as asked.

"So, this is where, she lives huh?" "Yep, she has since she was a young girl, both she and her mother have, I don;t know about her father, he might have stayed here for a bit as a teen, that might be how they met and got married, but hey, no one, but they and their fmaily knows the whole thing." "Uh huh...hm? Hey! Why do they have a picture of me?" "Hm? Is that really you?" "Of course it is," She nodded and smiled, "You're right...you still wear your hair that way, huh?" "Obviously!" "Right..." Zoey had to smile though. "I guess they really do know you huh?" "Yeah..." "It also may mean that you're Anya's brother." "Maybe, but not likely...hm? Hey, she's waking up." Zoey knelt beside Anya's mom.

"Are you alright?" Yes, dear, I'm fine, for a ment there I thought I saw my..." She looked over to where Dren sat and had to wipe away a stray tear from her eyes, but only more trickled down her cheeks. Zoey handed her a kleenex. "Thank you Zoey...you're name is Dren isn't it?" "Yeah, so..." "Hm...you're alive...now I can stay here in Japan for good."

"WOW!" "Yeah, that was alot of info...so would you be willing to take a DNA test?" "Only if you're the one giving it." "Hm...that sounds a bit perverted." "Should it was meant to sound that way...OW!" "Henti!" Zoey went to leave when a man in a red suit bumped into her.

"Hm? Well, if it isn't the cat loving girl." "Hello, Mr. Yasha," "What brings you...who are you?" "This is Dren, he's a...a freind of mine." "Huh...wait, you look alot like..." Zoey nodded, yes, Anya and your wife think so too." "Huh, interesting, come back inside for a moment." They all went back inside.

"Kagome, I'm home!" "Oh, Inuyasha, did you see him?" "Who? You mean the guy with Zoey here?" "Mhm, is he? Is he?" The man set his briefcase down and sniffed, then nodded, "Yep, he is." "Ah..." "Is what sir?" "Our son." "Are you sure?" "Course, I'd know mine and Kagome's sent anywhere, well at least I should, if I don't after all this time, I'm in shit." The woman smiled, and without warning embraced Dren, who looked to Zoey, who just shrugged and baisically told him to go along with it, so he did.

"You must tell us how things have been for you! Where did he take you? What was it like? Please, you must tell us everything!" Zoey and Dren sat beside each other, and she kind of smiled, as he began telling them about the Cyniclon life he led.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Anya," "Oh, please come inside! Stay for dinner!" "I...alright...hm not much has changed huh?" "Nope." Anya and Elliot walked in through the doors of her house, hand in hand.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" There was a sound that came from the living room, then a woman appeared, "How was your day today hun?" "Great, oh, mom, you remember Elliot Grant right?" The woman looked at Elliot and smiled, "My word! This is a surprise filled day," The woman hugged him. "It's good to see you again, and I'm sorry, about..." "It's alright, it wasn't your fault." "Hm, come we have another two surprise guests." "Hm, who?" "Come."

"Anya, hwo was your day?" "Great daddy, oh! Zoey, Dren!" "Hey, Anya," Elliot stood there with Anya for a moment.

"Hm? Ah, and you're the Grant boy right? Well, this is interesting," "Hello again sir." "Still an ass kisser huh?" "Ah..." "Daddy!" Zoey thought it best to say something.

"Anya, hope you don't mind, I just wanted to see you really happy agian, like when we were children." "Hm, thanks, so?" Dren's arm slung over Zoey's shoulder and after a heated glare from Elliot, Zoey pushed it off. "Stop it." Dren sighed, but didn't try that again.

"So? Are you him?" "As it would appear, yes," Anya smiled and embraced him, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You did come back!" "yeah...I...I guess so..." Zoey smiled, "Anya, this is going to take quite a bit of time, you know that right?" "Mhm," "Also you can't let it be known to anyone except for us, alright," "Hm?" "To the others I'm a Cyniclon, so if you go around saying that I'm your brother, they'll look into that and fin out the truth, then...well, I can't garuntee the safety of Earth." Zoey looked at him with wonder, but chose to wait until later to ask him.

"You three are staying for dinner aren't you?" Elliot nodded, as did Zoey, who thought she was being stealth when she gripped Dren's hand, and he nodded, but she didn't know that Anya's father had caught the simple action, but he decided not to mention anything.

"They're nice people." "Mhm, they were like a second family before they moved." "Huh, and that move was all because of me huh?" "I guess so." "So...this is certainly going to be different, huh?" "I'll say...hey you want to get some ice cream?" "You know a place thats open?" "Mhm, I do. Come on."

"Hello, Zoey, havent seen you in a few days, the usual?" "For me," "What would you like young man?" "Ah...same I guess," "Coming right, up, and your table is of course free, Zoey." "Thanks Jiku." "No problem Zoey, you are after all, my faveorite customer, and lately my only customer." "Oh..." "Thats why I stay open late, to gain more customers, but sometimes I get the bar crew, whjo come in here and fool around, and sometimes never buy anything." "Well, Jiku, is that the worst?" "Oh, yes, it is." "Then things can only get better." "Thank you Zoey, you always seem to brighten my spirits, but I have to face the truth, unless its a bar crew, my shop should just be shut down." "Oh! no, Jiku, don't do that!" "I may have to Zoey, you see the price of the rent here is getting pricey, and I sometimes can hardly make the rent deadline." "Jiku..." "Until that happens though, I'll be in buisness and open till 4am then I shoo the punks out and go to bed." "Hm...I hope it doesn't happen, I love coming here when I can't sleep. When I go home I can always get right to sleep, and wake up refreshed." "I wish more people were like you Zoey, I really do. Enjoy, you two."

"So, whats he thinking?" "Shutting down his shop," "Why?" "The prices are too high for him, and with places like the cafe, it's hard for him to keep buisness going. Except for the odd faithful customer who wont stop going there, and me when I can't sleep or just want a nice treat late at night." "Hm..." "Hey! Do you want to help me out with something?" "I suppose," "Well, I'm going to talk to Anya and see if she can get your parents to help out too, along with some of their friends." "Okay, then what?" "I'm going to organize an event for charity and the money that we raise will go to allowing Jiku to stay in buisness for a long time, without paying too high of a price." "That sounds cool." "Mhm, now tell me, how good are you at singing?" "Huh?" "I'll explain."

"Hey Anya," "Hey Zoey," Anya walked into Zoey's living room and saw that Dren was there, his shirt off. "Did you stay here last night?" "Yep." "Ah..." "Anya, he slept on the couch," "Oh, okay...it doesn't matter to me, I mean you're both old enough to do what you want," "Anya, come sit down."

"A concert?" "Yep, I've been thinking of this for a while now, and I think it'll work to help keep Jku's in buisness." "Jiku?" "He runs an ice cream shop that stays open till 4am and he has amazing ice cream," Dren nodded, "Yeah, its even somewhat better the the cafe stuff." "I have to agree with that too." Zoey said along with Dren. Zoey began to explain it all the Anya, who like her father noticed that the distance between Dren and Zoey was hardly there like it had been the other day, and she smiled a bit.

"Alright, I'll ask mom and dad if they'd like to do this and they'll ask their friends." "Great, and Dren?" "Sure, I'll give it a go." "Great!" Zoey smiled brightly, "I'll go talk to the authorities and get everything set up, Anya, i may need your dad's help with the legal stuff." "Sure, no problem." Zoey smiled and stood, realizing that the atmosphere was getting heavy.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed for work, you might want to too, Dren" "Okay," "What are you doing?" "You said get dressed right?" "not in my room! In the bathroom!" "Aww," "Go." "Ha...fine."

After dressing they all headed off to school. Thats when Anya and Zoey found out they went to the same school, they just weren't in the same classes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, the stage will be right here," Zoey instructed as the workers started building the stage.

Zoey had went a week ago to the goverment, along with Anya's lawyer uncle and father, who were able to get her a great deal and it turned out that the concert was able to run for the whole week, from 6pm till 3am.

The tickets were priced at 10 per person and 20 for couple, there were family deals and discounts for the high school students.

"Alright, you guys have it all?" "Sure do miss Momomiya," "Great. Then I'll leave you to do this while I get back to class, will you all be alright?" yes, but it would be great if you could leave the blue prints and some instruction." "Okay." So Zoey left the blue prints to her stage and some instruction for the workers then headed off to school.

"So how's the set up?" "Coming along great, this is really going to be a good concert, so you know how to sing right?" "Ah...yeah I do." "Good, how well?" "Don't know." "Well we'll find out at my place tonight." "HUH?" "Oh, nothing like that I bought a karaoke last night and thats what we'll practice our songs on," "Okay..." "Pick out or write your own songs"

"Momomiya! Nolccany!" "Sorry!" They got back to concentrating on their Math work.

"Hey, Zoey, what is this stuff?" "Fractions, here, I'll help you." "Hm...thanks kitten." "Yeah, yeah, just keep your voice down." "K."

"Well, now, this all looks good." Zoey smiled at Anya's dad, "I know, this is going to be great, Oh!Thanks you for your help with the goverment," "That was no problem, though I did have to twist my brother's arm to help, and he gave me this nasty slice." "Ouch!" "Yeah, but its all good, it's normal for him and I to spar like that." "Hm...like borthers do huh?" "Hm? You know, I guess your right. Anyway, my buddies have agreed to help out," "Great, have them be at your place for around 4pm tomorrow," "Alright, keep up the good work and good luck." "Thanks."

Zoey walked into the cafe and sat down at a table. "tiring day at school?" "Ha...not just at school, but with the set up too," "What set up?" "The building of the stage, the organizing of the rest, whoo whee, its been a tiring day." "Stage?" "Oh! Right, I've organized a concert for charity, half the money will go to the N.E.A.E.W.F and the rest to Jiku." "Who is Jiku?" "A friend of mine that has fallen hard on hard times." "Ah, so this is to help pick him back up huh?" "Mhm. Thats the plan. Anya, Anya's parents and their freinds are all in on it so id Dren." "He'll do anything for you wont he," "Ha, ha, I guess he will." Zoey got up and went to change into her uniform.

"Hello and welcome to cafe mew mew how may I help you?" Zoey asked and saw that the one who'd walked in was Mark.

"Mark! Wow! Hey, I havent seen you in a while!" "I know, I just got back, so how are you?" "I'm good, busy as ever," "Really? If I recall you were never the busy one." "Yeah, yeah shut it." She hugged him. "I missed you." "I missed you too, so, I hear that you're going to be hosting a concert," "Mhm, care to help?" "Course, hm?" Zoey looked at who Mark was looking at and sighed as Dren came over to the two.

"Well, i was wondering where you'd disappeared to," "What are you doing here!" "Going to school and spending time with kitty here." Zoey sighed and hung her head.

"so, Romeo, whats shaking?" "Ah...nothing, Zoey, can I talk mto you alone?" "Course, uh uh!" "Hey," "You stay here." "Aww, but kitten..." "Stay here!" "Fine."

"Sorry about that," "Why aren't you transforming?" "Ah...Dren isn't here to cause trouble." "Oh?" "He goes to my school, and is actually behaving himself." "Huh, well, I don't want you around him, k." "Mark...I'm sorry but that I can't do." "Why?" "Like I said he goes to my school and he's in the concert, not to mention he's my best friend's...friend." "Oh." "Yeah, so even if I did agree, I would still be around him." "I see." "Mark?" "I don't like you spending time with him, I mean he's..." "Mark, please don't get worked up over nothing." "Nothing!" "Look, I have to get back to work, see you later." Zoey left Mark outside and went back in.

"So, Mark showed up huh?" "Yeah, but then so did Dren," "Oh," "Yeah, now i don't think that Mark is very happy." "Well, no duh!" "Ha, ha, anyway I have to...Oh! Jiku!" Zoey went over to the man.

"Zoey, hello, you work here?" "Yes, yes I do," "Very nice place here, vey nice." "Hm, is there something I can get you?" "Ah...just coffee, thanks," "Alright, coming right up, what flavor? Hazelnut, chocolate, mint, orange? Any flovor?" "Ah...no, just a regular coffee, 2/2," "Alright."

Zoey went to the back and got the coffee. "Ah man, why is that old geezer here?" "Elliot! Thats not nice!" "What? He comes in here while you girls are at school and only orders a regualr coffee, nothing special just..." "He, happens to be not only a customer, but Jiku." "Jiku? The one your concert is for!" "Yes, why?" "He's a rival cafe owner!" "So! He is the only shop that stay open till 4am!" "Okay...I don;t even want to know why you know that." "I sometimes can't sleep! sometimes I have dreams about the past! You think anyone could sleep through that!" "..." "When I can't sleep, I go to Jiku's and when I go home I'm asleep within 5 minutes!" "Zoey..." "I'm sorry Elliot, but when if the concert means that he gets to keep his buisness, then I'll stand and do the best thing." "Whatever, get back to work, cause after that concert, you are fired." "Argh!" "Maybe Jiku will hire you. Now back to...OW!" "You and your pompous attitude can go to hell! I don't need you to tell me when I'm going to stop working here, cause I am out of here!" "Zoey..." "For once in a long, long time I'm not thinking of only myself, I'm thinking about a person who is a good man and does not deserve being treated this way." "Huh, sounds like you're talking about more then one man, huh?" Zoey slapped him. "Good-bye." She stormed out of the back and tossed her uniform on the counter and turned to the girls.

"Well, see you around," "Zoey? Aren't you forgetting your..." "No, I quit." "What! why!" "For thinking for others and not only myself." "Zoey..." "See you around guys." Zoey said and left the cafe.

"Zoey!" "Hm?" "Oh, hey," "You seem down, why?" "I jusy quit my job." "Why?" "Well, my boss is a power hungry, egotistical, rich punk, who knows nothing." "Ah ha, you seemed to like your boss though when I was in there." "Yeah, well, my boss can be likeable and unlikeable." "Hm, well, if you want to you're welcome to come and work for me." "Really!" "Yep, wont be able to pay you that much though," "Thats alright." "Great, come with me now and I'll hook you up with a uniform." "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks went by and Zoey had a blast working for Jiku. He treated her with a lot of kindness and she was even paid well, well enough to still host the concert.

"Hello, there, what can i get you?" "Hey Jiku, this new chick is smoking!" "Hey, she's woman, not a chick." "Yeah, yeah, so when'd you decide to hire such a fine girl?" "Hm?" "There are lots of people who'll probably come even in the day time to just see her." "Huh, interesting."

"Here you go sir, than you for coming...oh! Aren't you..." "Yes, we're from the cafe, but we refuse to dine there when you aren't there, you're our fave server." "Thank you, thats very sweet." "Well, what do they have here?" "A whole assortment, go ahead and choose." "We can choose our own!" "Yep, you can." "Thats cool."

"Alright, everything is set up for tomorrow night." Zoey had her crew meet at Anya's place, since it was larger then her own.

"Now, we've all been over the program, and we have the tickets all sold, and we'll have ticekts at the door, for those who want to buy and watch." Zoey smiled, "Well, since this is the night before," She pulled out a bottle of sake. "Lets party."

"Zoey, you kids are under age though!" "Come on mom, just for tonight," "I...ha...fine, but only for tonight, and none of you are going to home with alcohol in your systems, you'll be staying here." "Alright." So they all partied.

During the party, Zoey went and sat outside under the large tree. "Ha...what a nice night, hm, those stars...so breathtaking." "I agree." "Hm? Came to get fresh air?" "Yes, and no, came out here to sit with you." "Hm, so you remember anything about your past?" "Somethings, and you know it's cool being around humans that don't freak out." "Hm, well, these people arent the freak out type." "I've noticed, dad seems way too young to be a dad to three kids, with two almost in their 20s." "I know, oh, and your mom, very beautiful, still is, time has been real good to her." "Same with you...you're alot nicer then you used to be." "Hm...well we have no reason to fight anymore, do we? "Nope." "I didn't think so," "Hm..." "You want to kiss?" "Not while I have bad ally breath. Also I know for a fact that if I kiss you just once, I wont be able to stop." "Hm, then," She kissed his cheek, "I'll kiss you." "Hm..." Zoey smiled.

She couldn't believe how close they'd become and they were only getting closer. The strange thing was, she didn't mind the closeness, or the fact that she spent more time with hm instead of Mark, in fact Mark was begining to seem like only a good friend, and Dren, well he was becoming more then a friend.

They sat there together for a very long time and didn't pay attention to the certain blond that had just arrived. Not until he spoke.

"Zoey," "Hm? Hey Elliot, whats up?" "Ah...well...I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for what happened." "Hm, so am I and I didn't mean that 'hell' thing, I was just angry." "I guessed that, but I...hm?" "I'll see you inside kitty cat." "K."

"You seem to be getting along really well with the alien." "Elliot, you know that he's not an alien, he's Anya's brother." "So, then why the long ears?" "You know about Anya's family don't you?" "Not really," "Well, come and ask them." "Ah..." "Its alright, Anya was hoping you'd come." "Hm, so you started working for Jiku, huh?" "Mhm...I'm sorry Elliot, but Jiku is a really nice guy, who is having a very hard time." "Hm, I went to talk with him the other day and he said that his shop ahdn't been that busy for a very long time, but now that you work there, its one of the busiest places." "Hm, yeah, mainly due to the fact that I'm a woman." "Yeah, but it's still busy." "Mhm...hey...Elliot, why not see if Anya wants to work for you?" "Ah...hm...thats an idea." "It'll keep her out of trouble, and you two can be together for a long, long, time." "Hm...you sure are a smart match maker." "Hey, you and Anaya have it all, you just need to know how to, expess it." "Ha...tell me about it." "Well? You coming inside?" "Yeah."

It turned out that Anya became Elliot's new waitress, and he spent the night too, but he slept on the couch, while Zoey and Dren shared his room and bed. That was very nerve raking, but they got through the night, perfectly.

Everyone was ready to head to the concert grounds and set up. Elliot drove Anya, Zoey and Dren, and Mika, Anya and Dren's little sister, and Anya's parents drove their friends.

They arrived at the grounds and began the set up of the ticket booth, the refreshment stand, and the washrooms, as well as getting the stage prepped.

A hand landed on Zoey's shoulder, "Hm?" "Hello, I'm..." "Oh, my god! You're Candy5!" "Ha, ha, yes we are, are you miss Momomiya?" "Yes, I am," "Where would you like us to set up?" "Oh! Ah...follow that man there," "Thank you."

"Hey Zoey...whoa! Was that just!" "Yep, Candy5!" "Wow! How'd you get them to play!" "I...I don't know," "Huh, well, it sure is cool." "Yeah, I'll be right back."

Zoey walked over to the girls. "Hey," "Oh, hi, you're wondering why we're here right?" "Well...yeah, not that I'm not happy to see you here," "Ha, ha, Jiku is my grandfather, when I heard what you were doing to help him, the girls and I, we couldn't get here fast enough." "Jiku is your grandfather! Wow." "Thanks for what your doing for him." "My pleasure," "Well, we're going to go practice." "Alright, show starts at 6pm." "Great."

Zoey hurried up to the stage, where Dren was helping to set up and having a difficult time.

"Need some help?" "Hm? Oh, yeah, this thing is...whew, heavy." Zoey grabbed an end of the sound system and together they set it up.

"So what is that thing anyway?" "A sound system, thats what makes the music loud and clear for all to hear." "Heavy as hell!" "Yep, thats because of the amps, and special hardware." "Still its heavy." "Mhm, lets get something to drink."


	6. Chapter 6

The concert began with Candy5's hit song Koi wa A la mode.

Zoey smiled. Everything was going great. People were coming and bought tickets, there were many helpers, not to mention it was fun to be around **all** of her friends. She liked not having to fight all the time.

She walked on stage after the song was done. "That was great!" She said and announced the next performance, which came from Anya's mother.

Anya's mother stepped out onto the stage and smiled at everyone, then began her song.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

I am just bone and flesh  
Imperfect at best  
I bleed and I cry  
Sometimes I'm helpless and frail  
I fall and I fail  
However I try  
But in your arms I'm invincible  
All my fears seem invisible

If I had to swim a thousand oceans  
If I had to walk a million miles  
If I had to stop the world from turning  
I would, I would  
I would go anywhere to touch you  
I would do anything to show you  
How desperatly I love you  
I would, I would, I would, I would, I would

Yeah, yeah, yeah

You are feeling my fire  
By resting I'm tired  
And just hanging on Yeah  
When I'm all out of breath  
And ready to quit  
You keep me strong  
Even though it sounds illogical  
Even though it seems imposible

If I had to swim a thousand oceans  
If I had to walk a million miles  
If I had to stop the world from turning  
I would, I would  
I would go anywhere to touch you  
I would do anything to show you  
How desperatly I love you  
I would, I would, I would, I would, I would

Yeah

Baby in your arms I'm invincible  
All my fears seem invisible

If I had to swim a thousand oceans  
If I had to walk a million miles  
If I had to stop the world from turning  
I would, I would  
I would go anywhere to touch you  
I would do anything to show you  
How desperatly I love you  
I would, I would, I would, I would, I would

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I would 

"Anya, your mom is so amazing." "Yeah, I know, hey, brothers going to sing now!" "Huh? Cool, this should be good."

_If they only knew  
How I felt inside  
Maybe they'd understand  
If they only knew  
What I could do  
Maybe they'd understand_

Just give me a chance  
and I'll prove it to you  
There's so much I can do  
Don't judge this book by its cover  
I just look different than you

We've all got our talents  
They're not all the same  
I wish they'd understand  
If they'd look past this cover  
my story'd begin  
Maybe they'd understand

Just give me a chance  
and I'll prove it to you  
There's so much I can do  
Don't judge this book by its cover  
I just look different than you

It's not the clothes I wear  
Or the color of my hair  
I've got the will and I've got the heart  
I just wish someone would care

Just give me a chance  
and I'll prove it to you  
There's so much I can do  
Don't judge this book by its cover  
I just look different than you

"Wow, sounds like he's been wanting to perform that one for a while." "Uh huh, yeah it does, huh..." "Who knew he'd be such a good singer?" "Not me, thats for sure, but he was really good wasn't he." "Yep, Yay! Dad is next!" The girls watched as Anya's dad got on stage.

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
But all along I knew it was you_

And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
And wondered why we didn't last  
It had been a long time, but later last night  
Baby, we caught up real fast

And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
That's right  
You look good in my shirt

Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight  
Every way that we went wrong  
Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
Every morning from now on

And maybe it's a little too late  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt

C'mon now  
Aww that's right  
Oh you look so fine

And maybe it's a little too late  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt

And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt

Anya looked over at her mother, whose face was bright red. "Looks like dad made mom blush." "Yeah, parents love to make each other blush like that." "Tell me about it. Be back in a sec." Zoey went onstage and announced a short intermission. Dren walked up behind her.

"So, sound like this concert thing is going well, huh?" "Mhm, I was just going over to see how much we've made so far." "Cool, I'll come along."

After the intermission, one of Anya's aunts sang a song.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wine it up 1 time wine it back once more

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat 

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come _

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

Zoey and Anya clapped as the lady bowed and walked off the stage.

"You're family is so talented." "I guess they are huh, what about you?" "Me?" "You going to sing Zoey?" "Ah...well..." "Thats a great idea," "Shut it, you!" "I...I..." "Oh, come on! If I did it you have to too!" "Hey! Wait!" Dren pulled her onto the stage, then jumped off the edge, leaving the cat girl right where she was.

"Ah..." She stammered and smiled lightly, then after sighing she decided that there was no avoiding this and began to sing.

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah

Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong

Zoey knew there were a slew of glares from people who caught on and knew what the song was meaning, but she shook it off and bowed then left the stage.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" "Ha, ha! You give it a shot Anya." "What! Oh no! I've done karaoke and I am absolutly no good at...EEEP!" "You both did this to me, so it's my turn. Now, sing."

Anya was just like Zoey, terrified, but did indeed sing.

_You spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty, oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of the angel  
Far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

So tired of the street life  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vulture and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escape one last time  
So much easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
All the glorious sadness  
Brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel  
Far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

In the arms of the angel

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Anya bowed and left the stage. "You are so paying for that Zoey." "How?" "I...Argh! I don't know yet." "When you find out tell, me k."


	7. Chapter 7

The concert went very well, Zoey and the others were able to raise a substantial amount of money, for both the N.E.A.E.W.L.F, and for Jiku, who accepted the money and the contract from the city. greatfully, and welcomed all who wanted to come to his shop for an after concert treat.

The next day, Zoey sat at her desk and did her work, and for once a certain someone didn't distract her.

They'd made a sort of deal, that if Dren didn't distract her from the thing she had to do, then after school she'd spend half an hour with him, doing whatever he wanted to. She'd been hesitant for a bit, but decided to find out just what he had planned, in his green haired head.

Surprisingly, Zoey would only spend the half hour being kissed by the alien. She was starting to not mind the kissing, but wondered if whatever he wanted to do, would eventually turn out to be what she'd thought in the first place, but until he mentioned that kind of thing she wasn't going to say a word.

Now, Anya was having a difficult time too, she'd said that she loved Elliot, but there was a boy named Ian in her class, and she was kind of infatuated with him, but she tried not to let her feeling shift from Elliot to Ian, but it was sort of difficult, but she did her best, and wished that Elliot would make up his mind about the whole getting married thing, so that she didn't have to worry about falling hard for Ian.

Unfortunately, whenever the topis was brought up, Bridget would somehow always interrupt, which was making Anya very pissed off. So she called Elliot over to her place, while her parents were away.

She'd planned it only to be the two of them, but, low and behold, Zoey and Dren showed up, ruining Anya's planned night.

Even though they didn't do what Anya had, had planned, Anya did get to spend some time with Elliot without getting interruped and she once again brought up the marriage topic, while inside, Zoey and Dren spent more then half an hour kissing.

Three days later, and Anya revealed her secret to Elliot, that during the night that that there was a cresent moon hanging in the crystal black sky.

"Mom, dad, why can't I come with you this time?" "Well, your father and I want to spend some time alone this weekend, and we can't do it with you and Mika about, right?" "I guess, but what could be so...oh..." Anya blushed when she thought about it. "I get it now, but why this weekend? You know what time this is for me!" "I know dear, but it's high time you tried it out being here on those nights, I mean what'll you do if when someday you have children and you can't get away on those days?" "I guess you're right, as usual." "Now, Anya, you'll be fine, Zoey said she'd come over to help you look after Mika, so there shouldn't be any problem." "Okay, I guess I can give it a try." "Thats the spirit! Now, have fun, and if you're going to have a party, make sure to have the whole place cleaned by the time we get back, alright." "K. Bye mom, dad." Anya watched her parents disappear through a 'dry well' one that her had used to get back and forth between 420 years past and future.

She'd experienced it herself and loved to spend her time there, it was where she was able to spend her 'special' nights, and where she would see the other half of her family. Tonight however, she was being left behind to watch Mika, and during the weekend when each night held a cresent moon. On these weekends, she'd have rathered been in the past, but decided that her mother was right, she had to get used to the time she'd been brought into and that meant she had to get used to thses nights in her time, too.

"Well, Mika, whats say we get something yummy to eat huh?" The child nodded and took her sister's hand as the went into the kitchen.

Just as Anya was getting somethings ready fro her and Mika to eat, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Zoey...oh! Dren, you came too?" "Uh huh, why not? since I'm supposedly this brother of yours...ow!" Zoey pinched him, "Be nice." "Ow, that hurt! Hm? You look different Anya," "Yeah, I know, this is what happens to be during these nights, that there is a cresent moon in the sky, and I don't like it all that much." Zoeu smiled, "Oh, Anya, at least you don't transform whenever you get embarrased or nervous!" "Hm? No I guess I don';t but, why's you bring that up?" "Want me to show you?" "Sure."

So Zoey did her mew mew morphing and became the cat girl. "Ahhh, my kitty is a kitty now!" Anya just stared at Zoey who smiled. "See."

"Wow! Zoey, I never thought you'd be able to become something like that!" "Neither did I until what has it been now, 3," "About 6 years." "Really! Man, seems just like yesterday," "Yeah, seems just like yesterday that I kissed you." "Ah, that was yesterday..." "No, no, he means when he and I first met." "You kissed a perfect stranger!" "Uh huh...what! She's a cutie! I couldn't resist!" "Huh." "Yeah, this charmer swoops down from the top of a roof and kisses me just like that..." "Aww! You even remember all of what happened that moment." Zoey blushed, as she turned back into a normal girl.

"Anyway! Ah...where'd Mika go?" "Shit! Mika!" "Ah..." "Block the door, k." "Okay, but..." Just stay here and block the door!" "Okay." The girls went off searching the house, as Dren peered behind himself and saw the girl.

"They never listen, do they Mika?" "Nope." "Come one, lets get you some food." "K."

"Zoey! I...huff, huff, I can't find her anywhere!" "Neither can I! Lets see if Dren has her at the doo...where the heck is he...huh?" They heard a noise in the kitchen. "The Kitchen!" They headed into the ktichen and found Mika, and Dren sitting at the table, Mika had noodles in her hair and was laughing.

"Mika, there you are!" "She was hidding behind me at the door." "Why didn't you say anything!" "Ah, I think I tried, but you wouldn't listen to me," Zoey was about to say something, then sighed, "Alright, alright, the important thing is that she'd safe and sound..." "Also no longer hungry." "Yeah, but I hope dad doesn't mind us bieng into his noodles." "Its for his kid, I don't think he'll mind." "Thats right, you havent been around dad in a while have you?" "Why?" "Well, dad is very picky of what he eats and loves, and I mean loves noodles." "Okay then, a little too obsessed over noodles..." "Mhm, always has been, but you're hopefully right, about him not minding..." "Well, what one did she eat?" "Huh?" "We'll replace it, before your parents get home, then they wont notice, right?" "Good thinking Zoey! Mom did that a few years ago, and dad still hasn't caught on." "So, what one did you give her?" "Ah...this one," "Hm...ah, Miso, alright, be right back, you two stay here." "Ah! Anya!" she was gone in a flash, with Mika close behind her.

"Okay...now what?" "I have no...mmm! MMM!" "What?" "Warn me next time you do that!" "Okay, here's your warning, mmm." Zoey was again surprised, but figured that she'd just deal with that.

"Hello there miss, what can I get you?" "Ah...do you know where the ramen is located?" "Yes, right down that row there, dear." "Thank you." Anya went down the row and found the ramen, and the one that her dad liked the best, pork and veggie. She decided to buy that one instead and see if that worked. She paid for it and a few other things and left heading home.

"Anya!" "Hm? Hey, Elli," "Heading home?" "Uh huh, yeah, where're you going?" "Well, I was going to come by and hang out." "Thats great! It'll be like a double date then!" "Huh?" "Zoey and Dren are at the house, I brought Mika out to help me do some shopping for the weekend." "Ah ha, so want a lift?" "Sure."

Elliot pulled into the drive shortly after picking Anya and Mika up. They headed inside.

"So...you here alone this weekend? Or are they...hm? Why are the lights off?" "I can give you one guess." Elliot whipped the lights on and didn't find what Anya had thought, instead, there lay Dren and Zoey, fast asleep.

"Huh, I thought they'd be doing something else, oh well." The two came in quietly and set what Anya had bought on the kitchen table.

"So..." "Lets go to the recroom." "Recroom?" "Mhm, mom set it up, so that Mika was out of the way at times, but she'd always have a way to keep track of her, theres a t.v and other stuff down there too, mom said that whenever I had friends over they could stay down here." "Neat...ah...your sister is asleep," "Hm? What one?" "What!" "Well, it's obvious that the two of them are growing very close, so its only a matter of time before Zoey becomes my sister-in-law!" "I guess so...but she is still dating Mark you know," "So, thats just a silly middle school crush, she's going to get over it and come running right into brother's always open arms." "Hm...I don't know about that..." "Alright lets have a bet." "Bet?" "If they do end up together, then you and I will too, if they don't then its your decision." "Thanks, for putting all that on me," "Your welcome...so lets put Mika to bed, then watch some t.v..." "Okay...why don't you take the hat of..." "No!" Anya tried to kepe the hat on, but it was too late.

The hat fell to the floor and Anya looked back at Elliot, cute ears on top of her head, like her dad.

"Anya..." "I know, I know! I'm a..." "You sort of look like Zoey with thouse ears." "What! You...you mean you actually like them!" "Mhm, yeah, what kind of guy would I be if I liked the ones that my mew mews ahve and not the ones that you have?" "Hm...I guess."

"So, you gain ears everytime theres a cresent moon?" "Mhm, and tomorrow night I gain pointy elf like ears." "You...you mean like Dren?" "Mhm, yep, tomorrow night he and I will look very alike, and lucky him changes form on the night of a lunar eclipse, and there wont be one for another 2 years." "That is lucky...so what does he..." Anya showed Elliot a picture of Dren when his night came around. "See."

The poicture showed a young looking boy who didn't look anything like Dren, except for the green hair, the hair style and the golden eyes. This boy lookeds almost human. He had human ears and looked like just your average young boy.

"Wow!" "Yeah, brother is so lucky!" "How so?" "Hm?" "Until 2 years from now, he has to stay looking like an alien." "Hm...yeah I guess so...also when he changes, it'll will take another lunar eclipse to turn him back." "So...in 2 years he'll look like this picture!" "Mhm, no one will be able to recognize him." "Huh...interresting." "Mhm, anyway, he's sort of lucky, you know." "I know, he gets to stay as he is for a long time, cause after 2 years, the next eclipse wont for 4 years after the one thats coming in 2 years." "Hm...yeah," "So whats it like havign him back?" "Great! Mom and dad are so happy, and mom has convinced dad into staying here for good." "Thats good..." Anya turned on the t.v and the two lay on the couch and watched it until they too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Zoey..." "I am not talking to you! You hear me!" "Look, I'm sorry, I..." "Shut up!" Zoey shouted at Dren and walked into the Anya's bathroom, very pissed off.

"Whats with all the yelling?" "Well, we were watching t.v..." "If you call watching t.v, kissing," "Alright, anyway, I guess we fell asleep." "Yeah, you did, we know, we came in and you were out like a light." "Yeah, well, I guess sometime in the middle of the night..." Zoey came out and glared at him, "You could say a certain green haired alien here couldn't keep his hands to himself!" "Ah..." "Hey! I was asleep you know!" "Oh, and you talking to me in your sleep was just..." "One of my many dreams with you in it." "Oh? How many are there?" "More then even brain here would be able to count." "Thats a hell of a lot!" "Okay, well...I'm still not talking to you for at max and hour." "Ha...fine." Zoey went back into the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

She'd woken up to one of Dren's hands up her shirt, the other down below her equator. Of course, she'd smacked the hell out of him and swore up and down the half asleep, half dead man, who had no idea why he'd been beaten awake or why Zoey was so pissed off. That was until Zoey told him, thats when she'd also vowed not to speak to him ever again, but of course that changed now, but not for an hour.

So, she decided to waste that hour by taking a long shower.

She stripped out of her clothes and while she waited for the water to go to the perfect temp she looked herself over in the mirror.

She smiled, Kiki had once said that she had no sexy curves, well, she did now. She was so slim and curvy now. She examined her breasts, they were a bit larger then they had been when she first became a mew mew, and she knew that plenty of the guys she knew noticed this too.

She stepped into the warm water of the shower and let the water trickle down her body.

"Are you talking to me now?" "I guess, so, try that again and I'll really not talk to you for a very long time though, got it!" "Yeah, yeah...so...did you like it?" "Dren!" "What! An honest question!" "You! Argh!" Zoey growled angrily and walked away from him.

"Did I say something wrong?" "No, you just asked me if I liked having your hands all over me!" "Well?" "Well what!" "Did you?" Zoey blushed, "Thats beside the point!" "I don't think so," "Well, what you think and what I think are two..." "So, you going to kiss me or do I kiss you?" Again Zoey blushed, but also sighed.

She hated to admitt it, but she ahd like the feeling of Dren's hands all over her private parts. She'd loved the friction that she'd felt and loved the warmth that had been emitted from both their bodies. That had made her wonder, why was Dren able to do this to her, why was he able to make her feel like she'd never felt before. These questions kept going round in her head, until she finally reached a reason, she came to the conclusion that she was indeed falling, or had already fallen in love with the cheeky green haired alien.

"Ha...I suppose theres no denying it anymore," "Denying what?" "That I love you." "Really! Yahoo!" Dren practically yanked her into his arms and held her for a very long time.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you'd fall in love with me sooner or later!" "Yeah, yeah, now shut up and kiss me, before I change my mind." So Not wanting her to change her mind, Dren did the other and kissed her.

Later that day they all took Mika to see a movie. The movie was a kid's movie of course, one called _Little Demons_. The movie was about three little demons who had to band together to save their home world, from evil demons. There was action, adventure and even a bit of romance, in and out of the movie.

Mika had loved it and when they were leaving she spotted something and ran after what she'd seen.

"Ah! Mika!" Anya called and they all followed, after the little girl.

"Mika! You should never run off like that...oh!" "Anya, I take it, this is the newest addition?" "Yes, she is," "Hm? My, my, where did you pop up?" "He's a friend of my friend Zoey." Zoey smiled. "I see," Dren was kind of confused.

"Who are you again?" "Hm?" The man they were talking to raised an eye brow. "Not very bright is he?" "He has been missing for several years, it's no wonder that he forgot something and some people." "Indeed."

Anya smiled, "Everyone, this is Sesshoumaru, he's dad's brother..." "Half brother, thank you." "Sorry, half brother." "Cool, so then he's your uncle?" "Very perseptive of you," he said sarcastically to Zoey, who blushed embarrased at how she'd sounded.

"Where are your parents?" "In the past." "I see, and why is that?" "They wanted time alone to do the nasty." "...I see."

Anya adored her uncle, he was strong, and nice, well, to her that is. Whenever she had a fight with her parents she'd always end up at her uncle's camp. There were a few times when she was just learning how to crawl, that she took off from her parents and without knowing where exactly she'd been headed, she'd fallen asleep and woken up wrapped up in her uncle's fluffy thing. Yes, Anya loved her uncle as much as she loved her father, sometimes a bit more, but mostly he was her second favorite male family member, then came Dren, and then Miroku, and so on.

"Where are you all coming from?" "The movies, we took Mika there to see _Little Demons_. She ran off right after the movie." "I see," Anya saw Mika peer out from behind Sesshoumaru and sighed.

"She seems to have you're navigational intuition, wouldn't you say?" "Mhm, I guess she does...would you like to come abck with us for some tea?" "I have some important things to take care of, maybe some other time," Anya nodded, "Alright." "There's a storm coming in, you four may want to get the young one home, before it gets here." "Okay, bye uncle!" Anya waved as her uncle roundeed the corner.

"Well, lets head home, you heard uncle, theres going to be a big storm tonight." So they all headed back to the shrine.

"So, he's our uncle then?" "Mhm, he sure is. Cool isn't he?" Zoey nodded, "Yes, he seems very nice too," "Mhm, to me and Dren that is and anyone other then dad," "Oh?" "Yeah, he and dad have been in a sibling rivalry for sometime now." "Oh," "Mhm, mom is kind of getting fed up with the feud, but she loves dad, so she's decided to stick by dad for better and for worse." "Yep, thats what wives do eh, Anya?" "Ha, ha! Thats right, but until they get married, they're just normal girls, right Zoey?" "Yep." The girls giggled to themselves as the guys and Mika walked behind them.

"You think they're giving hints?" "I wouldn't put it past those two, they're as thick as thieves, which for us guys...thats a bad thing at times." "Agreed."

They arrived back at the house and Mika was put to bed, due to the fact that she'd fallen asleep while ridding on Dren's shoulders.

"So, what do you want to do now?" "Lets play...truth or dare." Zoey looked over at Anya as if to say 'you are so mean' They all followed Anya down to the recroom.

"Alright, you all know how this works, right, so lets begin, with..." Anya smirked, "Zoey." "I am so going to get you!" "Yeah, yeah, now truth or dare?" "Ah...truth," "Alright...is it true that...you're in love with Dren?" Zoey, nodded, "Yeah, so he knows too." "Ah..." "alright Anya! You're turn." "Hmph, I choose truth too." "Alright, who was your first kiss?" "What! I thought..." "Uh uh, Elliot wasn't the first kiss, remeber." Anya blushed.

"Zoey! That doesn't count! We were just kids!" "Oh it counts alright." "Fine, my first kiss wasn't even with a boy, it was with Zoey, but it was only because I was giving her CPR." "Still counts." "Fine! Pick the next victim." "Elliot." "Oh come on!" "I'm not telling any secrets of mine, so dare." "Not wise, blondie." "Nope, not wise at all, cause, you have to give Dren a sexy kiss." "WHAT!" Dren jumped up and ducked behind Zoey.

"That is so twisted!" "Do it, or...hm...what's bad?" "Ah..." "Oh! I know!" "What?" The guys asked suspiciously. "If you don't kiss him...you have to...run around outside with nothing on!" "WHAT!" "Thats the rule. We have to abide by that too." "!! This is so fucked up!" "You're telling me!" "Are you still refusing?" Elliot sighed and groaned as he and Dren locked lips.

"ARGH! You girls tell anyone!" "You'll what?" "Ah..." "Thought so." "So, you're next Dre...huh?" Anya and Elliot looked around, but didn't see Dren or Zoey. "Now, where did those two go?" "I think he needed to to forget what just happened," "Yeah, I guess so, what about you?" "What? I can't kiss Zoey...can I?" "I meant you can kiss me!" "Oh, alright."

"I cannot believe you allowed her to do that!" "Sorry, I didn't even know what she was going to say," "Ha...that'll teach him not to pick dare then." "It'll be your turn next, so you may want to remember that," "No, really!" "Well, it will be Elliot who askes you, so he may not be that mean," "True," "Well, we should get back down there." "Yeah, thanks for helping me get that awful man taste out of my mouth." Zoey blushed, "It's okay, really." They headed downstairs.

"So, Dren you ready to...be daring or truthful?" "Hm...I pick Dare." "Ah, so you are being daring huh, alright then, lets think..." Zoey was sure that Elliot would make Dren kiss him, that was not the dare, so what would he make the alien do.

"Alright, I dare you...to not call Zoey kitty cat for the rest of the night." "Huh? Thats mean, but alright." "You choose your victim now," "Hm...I want to get you back Anya, so Anya, it's your turn, truth or dare?" "Hm...truth." "Alright, are your boobs real or fake, is that thruth?" Anya blushed, as did Elliot and Zoey, who couldn't believe he'd asked such a question.

"For your imformation," Anya stood and lifted her shirt. "These are 100 real...whats with Elliot?" "Ah, you do know that you're a girl and he's not right?" "Oh...OH!" Anya whipped her shirt back on.

"Alright, now that you've scared you brother, who's you target?" "I'm picking Zoey." "Oh, no." "Oh yes, truth or dare?" "Ah..." "Come on I have a really neat thing to dare you on, it's nothing like what I had Elliot do, don't worry." "Fine dare..." "Give Dren here..." Zoey feared what the next two words were going to be. "A lap dance." Zoey went red in the face, then Dren asked, "Whats a lap dance?" "Zoey will show you, wont you Zoey?" "You tricked me into picking dare!" "So, you had the choice of picking truth or dare, and you chose dare...unless you're refusing then you'll have to run around outside in nothing, at least this you can keep you clothes on." "FINE!" Zoey got up and Elliot was as red as ever, but Dren soon became far more red then him, when Zoey started the dare.

"There! Now for my turn," Zoey said slyly, as Dren tried to get over the fact that he'd just had Zoey sitting in his lap, rubbing against him in every way.

"Hm...I pick Elliot, truth or dare." "Truth!" "Alright, but to let you know...I'm not as mean as Anya with dares." "Ah..." "Alright, thruth, why was it that never told me about you being Alto?" "Oh, good one, Zoey, lets see...thruthfully, I didn't want you freaking out and beating me silly for kissing you as Alto...OW!!" Both Anya and Dren just swatted him.

"Alright, your turn to pick your prey," "Oh I shall, Alien boy..." "Use names blondie." "Same with you anyway...thruth or dare?" "Truth." "How long have you loved Zoey for?" "Ah, duh, since I met her 6 years ago." "You're turn." "Ah...Zoey." "Hey!" "Truth or dare?" "Truth!" "How long have you love me?" "Ah...I...for a while, that..." "No, no, Zoey, thats not even close to being good enough!" "Yeah! Answer it fully and truthfully!" "Alright, 5 years." "Cool...hey! You mean you didn't the year we met!" "Not really, my turn, Elliot," "Argh!" "Truth or dare?" "Dare. I don't like you're questions, they hurt." "Alright, strip and run around the basment naked." "!! What the fuck!" "Do it." "Argh!" Elliot groanded as he took off every bit of clothing.

"Have a nice run." "Yeah, yeah, well, I choose you to go now Zoey! Truth or dare?" "Tru..." "No more choosing Truth." "Hey!" "You're choosing dare, it's only fair." "Shut it! Fine dare, what do you have in store for me?" "Lick Anya's pussy!" "WHAT! You're sick!" "Do it, or run around outside naked." "I'll take running around outside naked!" "You're no fun." "Alright, Anya, you're next, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to BJ Elli." "BJ?" "You'll find out." "Zoey!" "Go on," "Fine."

Anya crawled over to Elliot and began the blow job.

"What the...?" "Thats called a blow job, thats what I dared her to do." "Okay then."

"There, happy?" "Yep, and so is Elli." "Hm? I guess you're right, ha, ha, you're turn Zoey." "Oh?" "I dare you to say yes to any question that Dren askes you and do not ever back out of it." "...okay."

Zoey decided to pick Elliot who chose truth, and the question was "Is it true, that you also love me?" He answered truthfully stating that yes he does love Zoey, but he knows its unreqiuted love. Then he picked Anya, who picked truth. After she did her truth, she picked Dren and dared him to ask Zoey a question that he wanted to ask.

"What! Anya!" "Go ahead and ask," "Alright...Zoey, this is a question that I've asked before, so..." "Alright, I know what question it is, so yes, I'll marry you, alright." "Oh...cool!!" "What were you going to ask?" "For a week of free kisses, but hey, marriage is even better." "WHAT! Wait!" "Uh uh, you said yes and you cannot back out of it, also you wanted to say yes anyway, so there."

Zoey stood and went upstairs for a drink, then came back down in a hurry.

"Whats wrong Zoey?" "There...theres someone upstairs!" "It's probably just Mika..." "No! This guy is whacked! He has long black wavy hair!" "That sounds like someone my parents know..." "Who?" "I don't remember his name..." They heard a scream. "Mika!" "Dren!" "Right, come on cutie," "Huh?" The two dissapeared.

"He can teleprt anywhere, thats how he knows where Zoey is at all times." "Cool...oh!" They returned a crying Mika on Dren's shoulders.

"There, there, Mika, nothing to worry about now honey," Mika hugged Anya tightly, as the adults kept look out.

"Zoey is so right! That guy is freaky!" "Hm...I remember mom and dad talking about a guy named Naraku..." "We need to call your uncle!" "Right...but the phone is upstairs..." "I'm on it." Dren was gone and back again in moments.

"Alright, I'll call uncle, keep Mika calm." "K." Anya dialed the number.

"Hey, uncle, it's Anya, well, everything isn't exactly that fine, see I think Naraku is here...uncle? Uncle?" "What happened?" "I don't...oh!" They all heard yelling and the clashing of swords and fists.

"I guess he knew we were really in danger huh?" "Yeah, guess so...I think it's over."

"You did the right thing, calling me Anya, that thing is real bad news." "No kidding!" "He gone now?" "Oh, I think he is, and I think it would be best for me to stay the night, incase he comes back, now all of you get to bed." "K."

So they all went to bed, Dren and Elliot shared the basement and Anya and Zoey shared Anya's room, which had once been her mother's room.

"This has been one fun weekend," "Yeah, and it diesn't even matter to any of you that..." "That you have dog ears, and that you have pointy ears sometimes?" "Mhm," "Well, Dren has pointy ears and at times Elliot and I have cat ears, so we're the same really," "Thanks Zoey...now tell me...do you really want to marry Dren?" "I..." Zoey blushed, "Mhm, I guess I do...but what do I do about Mark?" "Leave him to me." "Okay. Good-night." "Good-night."


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you see how pissed off you're parents got when they heard about Naraku!" "Yeah, I guess they hate each other." "Yeah, and what's even weirder is that dad actually said thank you to uncle for being there with us." "Is that unusual?" "Oh, yeah." "Huh...well, time for school." "Yeah, which sucks." "Our fault for staying up so late." "Yeah! Like I said anyone hears about what happened last night and you'll..." "We'll what?" "Ah..." "Thats what I thought." Zoey smiled, "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone," "I know you wont," "How'd you know I wouldn't?" "Ah...true we didn't." Zoey giggled, "Anyway, see you after school Elli..." "It's...oh forget it."

"You know for your boss, you sure have him wrapped around your finger." "Mhm, that I do, that I do, and I do believe I have you wrapped around a finger too, don't I?" "You do not." "Really, alright, carry my bag into the school." "Why can't you?" "Alright, but then you don't get any kisses..." "Fine! Give me the...hey!" "Ha, ha, see what I mean." "Yeah, I guess so, here." "Thanks, and I wasn't going to make you carry it you know, I mean its pink thats like telling people that theres something wrong with you." "No kidding."

"So...about that question last night," Zoey blushed and started walking faster." "What about it?" "Well, did you mena it?" "Ah...mean what?" "That you love me and that you'll finally marry me?" "I...I guess..." "Great!" "Don't go telling everyone you run into alright." "Sure, sure." They headed into class.

"So, how was your day today Anya?" "Good, but coming here after school is even better and now after last night, we are getting married." 'Huh?" "Our bet," "Oh...hey! Thats why you..." "Mhm, but last night while we were trying to sleep, Zoey told me that she really does love and want to marry Dren, so I've won the bet." "I guess you have huh?" "Mhm, so when?" "Ah...lets hold off until your parents approve of it k." "Oh alright, I guess I can wait, but for how long?" "Hopefully not long..." "Hopefully whats not long?" Asked bridget, "Our wedding, he finally agreed to it!" "Oh...congrats." Bridget left the back room and ran into Zoey.

"Hey, Bridget, whats the matter?" "Nothing, nothing at all." "Oh, alright, then."

"Why are you so late?" "Play rehearsal." "Ah, well that explains it, what play?" "One that believe it or not one that Dren created, its actually really cool." "Whats it called?" "The Angelic Maiden." "Hm, not a bad title." "Yeah, surprisingly it sounds really cool..." "You're the maiden aren't you?" "How'd you guess?" "Oh, I don't know it might be because the guy that is so in love with you wrote it." "You know...you have a point there." "No, kidding." "Anyway, thats why I'll be late from a few months, k." "I guess, is it for school?" "Mhm, its a drama project." "Manditory?" "You bet ya." Zoey headed out to get to work.

"So, you and Dren have been pretty chummy lately, what gives?" "Well...he's not that bad for an alien..." "You're not saying that you **like** him are you!" "Well...yeah I guess I do...why?" "What about Mark?" "Well, Mark and I are still together...Dren and I are just close friends thats all." "Hm, then when you decide Mark and you can be done, you'll go for Dren right?" "Ah...I don't know...Corrina, and why does that matter?" "Oh, it matters, considering the fact that about 6 eyars ago we were fighting him." "Yeah, well that was then and this is now." "Mhm, sounds like you like him more then your letting on." "What!" Zoey was red in the face and decided not to answer that, but was cornered by the other girls.

"Is that really the truth!" "What? Me liking Dren? Well, as a friend, but..." "No! As more then a friend!" "Well...sort of...but..." "Oh my god! She admitts it!" Zoey sighed and just continued to work and tried her best to ignore the other girls, who were constantly hounding her with questions realting to her and Dren, and Mark.

"Whew! Am I glad to be out of there for the day!" "Tough day today?" "You've got that right, all the questions! They were driving me bonkers!" "Ha, ha, well, lets go get something to eat, you know, like a date," "Okay."

Zoey had run into Mark on her way home from the cafe and now they were going for dinner.

They didn't realize that they were being followed.

"So how was your weekend?" "Great, I hung out with my friend Anya and Elliot...and Anya's friend all weekend." "Sounds like fun," "Yeah it was, Elliot and I met Anya's uncle. He is so cool and strong." "Sounds cool." "Mhm."

They ordered and ate their food, while being watched from another table.

"You want to come to a tournament at the area this weekend?" "Sure, I'd love to." "Great I...hm?" Dren wrapped an arm around Zoey's shoulders.

"What the!" "Dren!" Hey sweetie! How ya doing...oh hey romeo, long time no see!" "What are you doing here?" "Came for the food, but saw something much better." "Can you excuse me for a moment, Mark." "Yeah, sure, whatever." Zoey yanked Dren off to the side.

"What are you trying to do! Make Mark break up with me!" "Ah...yeah." "Well, please try not to..." "What about the other night though?" "Okay, I get what you're saying, but just for tonight, please, please, please, leave us alone, alright." "Ha, fine, if thats what you really want, honey, I'll see you later...mmm!" "Thats for being understanding. Thanks...OH!" Zoey turned to head back out to the table, when she turned to face Mark, who'd been curious and listened in on the conversation and had just seen Zoey kiss Dren.

"Mark!" "..." Mark walked away. "Mark! Wait!" Zoey ran after him.

"Mark..." "I guess now I know the reason he came by tonight huh? Thought you never liked him like that!" "I...ha, alright I'll be truthful, I have liked him for a while, but..." "Zoey, if you liked him, why didn't you say something?" "I...I thought you'd be angry," "No, no, I'm not angry, I'm glad I found out before, things between us got too serious...if they did that is." "Huh?" "If you werern't really into dating me, then you should have said something," "I...hm...I'm glad you're so understanding..." "Hey, no problem, I only want you to be happy, even if its not being happy with me..." "Hey, it's not that, it's just...I guess you could say I like someone else." "I understand," "You want to still finish up with our last date?" "Yeah."

"You mean he wasn't angry with you?" "No, actually, he was very understanding," "Huh, interesting, so...I guess we're..." "Alright, fine, we're dating now, alright, you happy now?" Dren wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Yep. Sure am. You know, I'd wait forever for you right?" "Really?" "Well, yeah, I already had to wait 6 years for you." "Hm...I guess so..." "So, when will the wedding be?" "Ah...possibly...WHOA!" Zoey was knocked down by the same guy from the weekend.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where your going you jerk!" The man turned his evil eyes at her. "You, child should watch your tongue, or you'll lose it." "Oh, really! Hey! You were the guy that was at Anya's the other night!" "Hm...so you know the mutt and his spawn do you?" "Hey!" Dren noticed the guy getting closer to his Zoey.

"Back off," "You are who?" "Someone you do not want to piss off!" "Oh? I think I'll take my chances." "! Wise guy huh!" Zoey took Dren's arm, "Dren, no, lets not start a fight that may send you to jail," "Hm, alright kitten, lets go," "You stink like a dog and a bitch, boy...argh!" "Dren!" Dren stood over the guy his hands balled into fists.

"Dren, please, lets go, alright, lets just..." "NARAKU!" The three looked down the street at, Anya and Dren's mom, dad, and uncle.

"Zoey, Dren, what are you children doing here?" "We just came from dinner." "Ah, well, you two head on home, we can take this shit bag down!" "So...you do know him?" "Sadly yes, son, he is a very hated enemy of our whole family." "Oh..." Naraku sneered, "Heh, I knew you were the bitch's shit...ARGH! You BITCH!" "Thats right, now, you kids head on home." "K."

"You really think we should have left them alone?" "You heard your parents, they said that they've been fighting that creep for a very long time. I think they can handle themselves." "Yeah, I guess..." "Come on, you can come over to my new apartment."

"Nice place." "Yeah, surprisingly I pay the rent with the money that Jiku gives me now. I had to cut down on my fave things, but hey, its all good. Sit down, I'll get us something to drink." "Alright." Zoey went and got them each a glass of pepsi. Then they sat there watching t.v and eventually fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks went by and soon, Anya and Elliot had set a wedding date.

It was the 4th of June. The weather was warm and there was no sign or rain. The flowers for the bouquets, were all real and very beautiful.

Zoey had been chosen to act as Anya's maid of honor, and for Elliot's best man, Wesely of course got that role.

It was to be a small, yet wonderful wedding party. Zoey stood in front of the bride, and just sighed as she saw how nervous Anya was.

"This is so not like when we were kids and just pretending!" "Nope, it isn't," "I'm too nervous! You go for me!" "WHAT!" "Kidding, just kidding...oh! I wish there was some way for you to walk with me..." "Hm...Maybe there is...stay right in this room, do not think of leaving." "Alright...but where are you going?" "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"Elliot...oops! Sorry!" "Its alright, I've gotten used to you walking in on me like this." "Ha, ha, anyway, where's Anya's dad?" "Ah...don't know, why?" "I need to talk to him, by the way nice tux." "Gotta look good." "Yeah, see you."

Zoey rushed around searching for Anya's dad, when she literally bhumped into Dren. "Couldn't wait to see me?" "Dren, help me find your dad." "Ah...well, you see he and mom are kind of busy..." "What do you mean by busy?" "**Busy**, busy." "Oh..." "Yeah, I guess the whole wedding atmosphere brings back very fond memories." "Hm, guess so."

"So why you looking for dad?" "Anya is freaking out, and she wants me to walk with her down the aile," "Okay then," "Well, I need to let your dad know...oh! I have to let the priest know too!" "I'll come with." "K."

"Ah, hello there miss, sir, what can i do for you two?" "My friend, his sister is getting married here today." "Ah, i see," "Well, she is very nervous and would like me to walk with her and her father," "I don't see any problem in that." "I'm also her maid of honor." "Don't worry, there have been many cases like this, some even where the bride needs the best man to walk with her and her father." "Oh," "Now, don't you worry about a thing, Anya will be just fine," "Hm?" "See, a bride may be nervous at first, but just looking into their beloved's eyes will take all that away, trust me, I've been doing this for a very long time now." "Hm, thank you." "You're very welcome. By the way have you seen the parents?" "Yeah, but they don't want to be disturbed right now." "Oh...ha...same as always." "Hm?" "You two head off, theres not much time left before the wedding takes place." Zoey nodded the the two of them went to Anya's bride room.

"Zoey! Dren! Whats going on?" "Well, I've talked to the priest and he said that if you really want I can walk with you and your father," "Really!" "Mhm, then he also told me that you'll loose all of your nervousness the second you look into Elli's eyes." "Hm...I hope you're right...who is the preist anyway?" "Some guy who seems to know mom and dad." "Oh! It must be Miroku! Yay! Mom and dad must have brought him here! Whew, that makes me fell less nervous..." A knock came at the door. "Unless you're Elliot, come in." Two lovely woman walked in along with Anya's mother and father.

"Aunt Sango! Ina!" "Hello, Anya, you look absolutly lovely!" The women smiled, "Though what else would one expect from Kagome's children...and speaking of Kagome's children," said her aunt as Ina hugged her litle sister. She turned to Dren, "You certainly had everyone worried about you, young man." Ian smiled, "Aunt Sango, don't lecture the boy." She hugged her brother "Glad to have you home, bro." "Ah...yeah...I take it your another of my sisters?" "Your older sister." "Ah." Sango turned to Zoey.

"Hello, I'm Sango, and you are?" "This is Zoey, the friend I told you about a few years ago." "Right, nice to meet you Zoey." "Pleasure."

"Aunt Sango...is Uncle Miroku performing the ceromny?" "Indeed he is dear." "Hm, I'm glad!" "Such lovely gowns, you two ladies look like princesses, and you Dren, you look like a prince." "Well, while living with the Cyniclons, they did treat me like a king." "Did they, sounds fun." "Yeah I guess, but I traded it all just for my sweet Kitty cat, Zoey." Zoey blushed as she was yanked into his arms. "I see...looks like Miroku may have another wedding to do soon eh Inuyasha?" "Hm? Maybe," "Now, you two, we should go and wait till its time, lets go pay our soon to be son-in-law a visit." They all left.

"She's nice." Ina nodded "Mhm, you'll remember her someday, she is so cool, she fights demons for a living...oh! Thats right! You havent been to the past in like forever!" "Hm?" "I'll have to get mom and dad to take you there, there are many that have missed you there, including young Rin." "Rin?" "Rin?" "Mhm, she's had a thing for Dren here since he was 3..." Zoey didn't know why, but she was getting jealous. "No need to worry though, shes already married to Shippo." Anya looked at her big sister and smiled, "they finally got married huh? What about you and Koji?" "Soon." "Ah, ha."

She wrapped her arms around Dren's waist, "So, when should we have our wedding?" "Hm? Well...you know I have no clue." "How about sometime in May?" "May? Why May?" "Cause, I love that month, mainly because of all the pretty cherry blossoms." "Ah, well, doesn't matter to me, as long as you're my wife." "Hm..." Zoey gave him a sweet kiss.

"My, my, I might just have to make this a double wedding huh?" "Oh!" "No, we've chosen May." "Ah, lovely month...ah! Anya," "Uncle Miroku!" "My, you look nice," "Mhm, oh! Uncle, this is Dren," "Yes I heard you pop up again huh, well, hopefully you don't run off again." "I didn't exactly run off," "No thats true, well, see you three out there, oh and its nearly time." Anya smiled, "Thanks, now I'm even more nervous!" Miroku left.

"Don't worry Anya, everything will be just fine." "Hm...I know," "What do you mean?" "You said that to me when you were taken from us...you said that everything would be just fine, and several years later, you turned out to be right." "Well, ask anyone, I'm usually right, right Kitten?" "Ah..." Zoey blushed and said nothing, as Anay's dad entered. "Time to go, Anya." "Alright, one minute." Anya walked up to Zoey, "You still want me to come with?" "I think I'll be just fine, besides, my father and my brother will walk with me." Dren nodded slightly, "Alright. See you soon then." Zoey went out and linked arms with Wesesly and they walked up to the alter. Then it was Anya's turn. "Ready?" "Mhm, with the two of you with me, I can conquer anything." "Thats my girl."

So brother, father and daughter linked arms and walked into the room, and up to the alter as well and, like both her uncle Miroku and Zoey had said, the moment she looked into Elliot's baby blue eyes, all of her nervousness and tension seemed to just disappear forever. With her stress gone, for good, the wedding began.


	11. Chapter 11

"So how's married life?" "It's not bad, nice not to be single anymore." "Ha, ha, I guess it is." "So, where and when is yours?" "Ah...May, I know that, ut we're not sure where exactly." "Hm...oh! Wow! Look at that beautiful scene!" "Hm? Wow, you're right, so very beautiful...hm...I have an idea, as to where the wedding should be held," "Oh, yeah, this is so perfect." "I know," "So I'll bring this up to...hm?" "I don't think I'll have to." Zoey sighed as Dren appeared out of no where.

"Hello, Kitty cat, sis, what are you two up to?" "Not much, just helping Zoey with...mfm!" "Excuse me." Zoey pulled Anya off to the side.

"Alright, first, please don't say anything about weddings," "Why?" "I get so blushy, that I can hardly stand being around people. Second, I...I'm k,ind of still trying to get used to being engaged to Dren, alright?" "Oh, okay. I understand." "Thanks." "What are best pals for?" "Thanks."

"What'd you two talk about?" "For girls only." "Aww, come on!" "Sorry, see you two later." "Yeah, later."

"Come on!" "No." "Tell me!" "No." "Please!" "I said...mmm!" "Ha...I know, I know, you said no, why though?" "It's between me and Anya." "Hmph, phooey!" "If you're going to pout, then I'll just head home alo...hey!" "You're not leaving without me!" "Well, I don't bring whiners to my house." "Fine, fine, I'll stop whinning." "Thank you."

The next few days, Zoey spent trying to think of some way to talk about wedding stuff, without clamming up and going crazy. She decided to go and talk to her mother.

"Zoey, hun, how have you been?" "Great, I'm just great..." "I heard that your boss, and your best friend were married!" "Yes, thats right, but Elliot isn't my boss anymore, I work for Mr. Yui now." "Oh, is it another cafe?" "Mhm, he also serves ice cream late at night too." "Well, I hope things are going well, now you were asking about how to talk about wedding stuff right?" "Mhm..." "Has Mark popped the question?" "No...actually he and I broke up about a month ago." "Oh, then why..." "Well, the reason we broke up was because I was seeing someone new," "You were cheating!" "No...well, yes, but you see..." "Zoey, what have your father and I always taught you?" "Cheaters are never happy in the end." "Right," "I understand that mom, and Mark understood that things weren't working out between him and I, so he and I agreed on it." "Alright, so?" "Well, I've known this new guy for about 6 years, but didn't start to really, really, like him, or love, love him until a year ago." "Alright and?" "Well, we're engaged thats the 'and'" "I see, well, the only way I found was easy about talking about weddings, was spending the whole time your father and I were engaged, together, and not spending a moment a part, except, fo course, for sleeping, your grandfather forbid your father and I sharing the same bed together before we were married, and I trust you and this young man will do the same, cause I know your father will be just like your grandfather in that issue." "I know, and yes, I'm waiting till I'm married." "Good, so I suggest you and your man spend every waking moment together and the talking about your wedding will just seem like any other topic, easy and fun to talk about." "Hm, thanks mom, I knew you'd be able to help me out." "Well, of course, that is what a mother is for, to love her child for as long as they possibly can, and to let you in on a secret, that love that a parent holds for their child runs veery deep and it is eternal, even if the parents and or children are not." "Hm..." "You see, even when your father and I pass on and die, we will never stop loving you honey, you and any of our future grandchildren." "I'll continue to love you too mom." "I know you will, now, lets set a date when you can bring your fiance over to the house, so that he can meet your father and I hm?" Zoey nodded, "Alright...but I have to warn you, he isn't a normal looking person." "I think things will go just fine, so...what date?" "Hm, whatever is best for you." Mother and daughter sat together sipping on tea and nibbling on cookies, while they planned a dinner party, that Zoey would be bringing Dren to.

"You didn't come straight home!" "No, I stopped by my parent's house and spoke with my mom, about alot of thngs." "Oh?" "Mhm," "What'd she say about us?" "Well...hm...you'll be findning out pretty soon...see she wants you to meet her and my dad." "When?" "Next week, Saterday." "Hm...sounds do able..." "It will be do able, unless you can survive until May without kissing me." "You seriously have me wrapped around that finger of yours!" "Mhm, I know...hey...lets spend the entire day together tomorrow, k?" "Sure!" "Great..." The two snuggled together on the couch and watched the movie, _Titanic_, Zoey didn't really want to watch the movie, but it seemed like Dren had decided to make it **his** movie choice that night.

"You cried like a baby!" "Yeah...well...why didn't you? It's a sad fucking movie!" "I know, but...I've seen it many times, so I know whats going to happen, hence why there were no tears." "Hmph, witch," "Oh, hush...hm...mmm...mmm."

Now, Zoey had said that she and Dren would wait till they were married, but the atmosphere that surrounded the two, was one that neither could deny that they wanted each other right there and right now.

"He...Hey...lets um...lets play a gome." "Alright...what one? Truth or dare again?" "No...ah...a...a card game." "Card game? Sure, sounds fun." So Zoey dug out a deck of cards and the two of them played a nice, quiet and clean game of Crazy Eights.


	12. Chapter 12

Sure enough, her mother had been right. Zoey and Dren had spent the night talking about what their wedding was going to be like, and not once did Zoey get all crazy. She smiled inwardly to herself.

"Welcome to Days End, please come in." Zoey and Anya had decided to leave the men for the afternoon and go for a spa day.

"So, did you two talk about the wedding?" "Mhm, and I didn't get all nervous either." "Thats good, that means that you are trully in love with him." "Hm...I think I am." "Well, he's certainly in love with you." "I know, he has been for a long time now." "Oh! Right, I was going to tell you sometime later, when we were all together, but, I'm expecting!" "WOW! Thats so wonderful! Congrats!" "Thanks!" "I'm so happy for both you and Elliot, you two are two of my best friends." "Same here," Zoey smiled as a massuse worked their magic on the girls.

"Ooh, this is heaven!" "Mhm, and its nice to be away from the guys for a while," "Mhm...oh, are you sure its alright when your prego?" "I...I don't know...excuse me," "Yes miss?" "I'm pregnant, is there anything here that I am not able to do?" "Yes, theres, the tanning beds and the sauna, I believe other then those you can do the rest." "Thank you."

"Thats good," "Yeah, thanks for suggesting that I ask. I'm not used to being prego." "Ha,ha I wouldn't expect you to be used to it yet." "What about you?" "I'm waiting till I'm married, which if the aura around Dren doesn't settle down, may make the wedding be even earlier." "Ha,ha well, just to let you know if its your first time ever...it'll hurt a bit, but then it feels amazing." "Okay...too much info there." "Sorry." "Thats alright." The girls went into the mud room, and had themselves completely covered in rejueventating mud.

"This is sooo nice..." "You're telling me! We need to do this more often!" "Mhm, its so relaxing...so whats Dren up to since your not around?" "Don't know, most likely going nuts." "Ha,ha I guess so, well Elli is at work," "Nothing unusual with that." "Oh, I know." "He's workaholic." "Well, at least he was one..." "He wants to hire you again, if you want to work for him again..." "Hm...I'd like that, but I will have to give Jiku some notice first." "Alright. No problem and no hurry." "Cool...lets get out of this mud and go for a swim." "I'm with you Zoey." The girls left the mud room, were hosed down and went into the pool room. They changed into their bikinis and dove into the warm/cool water of the pool.

"Well, that was one fun, fun day." "Oh, yeah, very relaxing too." "I'll say, well see you later Zoey." "Later Anya." Anya drove away and Zoey unlocked her apartment door.

"Kitty Cat!" "Whoa! Alright, alright, get off," "You were gone all day!" "Yes, I know I was," "I missed having you around!" "Alright, well, I'm around now, so...mmm...mmm."

"So...what do you want to do tonight?" "Lets stay in and watch another movie." "Alright, that sounds fun. What movie?" "Hm...you pick this time." "Okay...how about...this one." Zoey held up the movie, Across the Universe. "Hm, whats it about?" "A dock worker Jude travels to America in the 1960s to find his estranged father. There he falls in love with sheltered American teenager Lucy. When her brother Max is drafted to fight in the Vietnam War, they become involved in peace activism." "Interesting, sounds like you like it huh?" "Mhm, its one of my faves." "Cool, pop it in and we'll check it out."

With the movie in, Zoey snuggled up close to Dren as the movie started.


	13. Chapter 13

The months flew by and soon Zoey had accumilated all the things she and Dren needed for their wedding. She had all her dresses selscted and Dren had all his tuxes picked out. There was going to be beautiful table settings, the food was being provided by Elliot and Jiku and Wesely was baking the wedding cake. All the invitations had been sent out and many had returned with RSVPs, there were RSVPs coming in each day.

Soon, the big day was finally upon the two, and everyone gathered in cabannas, since Zoey and Dren had decided to have their wedding outside in under the moon light.

Dren wore a tux, that had a black suit jacket, black pants, a green cover vest, white shirt, light green tie and a green hanky. His buddies all had the same tuxes, only in different colors.

Zoey's gown was absolutly gorgeous, stunning Victorian gown, it is made of pure satin silk, with an elaborate hand-embroidered corset. This dress looks like it was made for a princess. This gown captures the magic of long forgotten tales, of princesses and tailors who sewed gowns out of stars, moonbeams and sunlight. The bodice is made from stunning hand beaded and embroidered silk. It has a glamorous line of high quality rhinestones softened by a delicate lace, which borders the graceful neckline, shoulders, and back. Right in the center between the bosom there is an intricate rhinestone design which is carefully sewn by hand. The bodice ends with a flattering V waistline both in the front and back. Both the bodice and the sleeves are lined with satin silk for beauty and comfort. Along with the gown came with a fitting detachable satin silk cape, which is available with or without a hood. The cape is lined with a shimmering silver fabric and has beautiful lace trimming along the bottom. The cape clasps above the bosom with brooches which match the brooches on the sleeves. Zoey's head dress is a stunning piece is made using five jewel pieces adorned with crystal and pearl drops and accents of blue fire polished glass beads. For her own jewelery she wore a dazzling chocker, which she'd become quite accoustomed to wearing. Her shoes were a lovely white and matched her gown.

For her bridesmaid's gowns Zoey picked out dessy gown styles, that were Full-length strapless Stretch Charmeuse dress with side draping and bow at empire waist. There was the option of spaghetti straps as well. Their shoes all matched their gowns and each one wore a beautiful set of jewelery.

Zoey stood in her bride cabanna and with Anya. Fore now it was Anya's turn to calm the bride down, but unlike Zoey, she wasn't having much luck.

"Zoey," "Whoo, this is nerve wracking!" "I know...Ah...Zoey!" Anya grasped her friend by the shoulders. "Alright, calm down would you," Zoey took a deep breath and sat down on the satin couch that had been placed in there for her to sit on. "I know what your going through, believe me," "I know you do, its just...whew, I never thought in a million years that I would be doing this..." "What getting married?" "Not, the getting married part, I mean, marrying...Dren," "Ah, I see, you'd never have thought you'd say yes is that it?" "Mhm...thats why this is so very, very, very, nerve wracking!" "Hm, I understand, but just remember what you told me, and believe me it is true, the moment you look into his golden eyes, you'll loose all stress that had been worrying you." "Hm, thanks Anya..." "Like I said before, what are friends for?" "Hm, for being there at difficult times," "For being there whenever they are needed," "Friends are for life that is what friends are for." The girls giggled, "I havent said that whole thing for a long time," "Ha, ha, neither have I, but its true, friends are for life, especially best friends." "You've got it sister." The girls hugged, as Zoey mom entered.

"Hi, mom," "Darling! Let me look at you, my goodness, do you ever look like a princess!" Zoey blushed, "Thats my girl, make your own blush eh?" "Mom," Zoey hugged her mother tightly. "I'm so happy for you darling." "Thanks."

"Hey there Zoey..." "Hey Elli," "Ah..." "What is it?" "Well, one thing is for sure, this will definatley be a wedding to remember." "Hm?" "Anya, I'd like to talk to Zoey alone, if that alright," "Course it is darling, see you in a bit."

"Whats up?" "First, you look amazing, there I said it, I know you wanted to know what I thought, so I said it." "Okay, thanks." "Also...I know you may wonder why, but...is this what you really want?" "Huh?" "I mean, I'd hate to think you're just going through with this on a dare," "Hm, I know, and no, I'm not just going through due to the dare, I'm really alright with this...just..." "Strange huh?" "Hm? Whats strange about getting married to the man who you rejected so many times, who was your enemy, who turned out to be more then we all thought? Whats strange about that?" "I guess you've pin pointed everything thats strange about this huh?" "No, really, anyway, you know, I have you to thank for this," "Oh?" "If you'd never have started the mew project, well, this day might never have come." "Well, as long as you're happy then you're welcome." Zoey hugged him. "Thank you for everything. Elliot."

"Zoey, honey? You ready to head out?" Zoey looked up at her father who stood in the entrance of the cabanna, "Already...wow, that hour went by fast." "So did 18 years." "Daddy, thank you for approving." "Hey, I like this guy a heck of alot better then the other guy." "Hm," Her father held out his arm, "You ready sweetie?" "Mhm, sure am." Zoey lifted the cape hood over her head and went with her father to stand at the begining of the aisle.

After the prossesion finished, it was Zoey's turn to make that walk with her father and like Anya had on her wedding day, Zoey made eye contact with Dren and all at once her worries dissapeared and all she felt was the joy that this day and many more would bring. As her father handed her off to Dren, Zoey kissed his cheek and turned to the man in front of her. "You ready?" "Always have been Kitty cat." The ceromony began.

After the ceromony, there was the reception, and all the food had been provided by Elliot and Jiku, as well as the amazing wedding cake created by Wesely, who had a flare for cake making.

Then the two newly weds shared their first dance together as husband and wife. Thye danced to the song _So This Is Love_.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love_

There were many more songs and dances, and then it was time for the new couple to leave. Zoey threw the bouquet and it was caught by Anya and Dren's mother, and was quickly handed to another girl. "She's already taken." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome's waist, as everyone laughed, at how cute that had sounded.

Zoey was happy, but Dren was even happier, see he'd been wanting this day to come for the longest time and now that it had finally came, he was the happiest being in the entire universe. They left for their honeymoon late that night and didn't plan on coming back anytime soon, or coiming out of their room, for that matter.


	14. Epilogue

Zoey did end up going back to work for Elliot, who had his hands full, trying to keep the cafe a neat, tidy place while also having to chase a toddler around the place. He and Anya have a boy and a girl and another on the way, but what he doesn't know is that theres more them one going to be born this time.

Zoey and Dren have started their family with Larina, their first child, and have another one on the way. Dren now works for Jiku, who doesn't mind in the least.

Inuyasha and Kagome had another son, they named him Ian. Mika goes to school and loves to hang out with her uncle Sesshoumaru, who has found a lady that interests him, and might even consider a life with her. Rene thinks the same of him.

Mark started going out with Corrina, and Bridget and Kiki went with Sardon and Tarb, out to space to live.

Ina and Koji were finally married and both they and Rin and Shippo have a son and another on the way.

And Naraku, well he's serving life in prison for atempted murder on Hakudoshi, who had him thrown in jail.

Everyone's lives are happy and peaceful, but as they all know there is always the possiblity that there will be more danger, and all are prepared and ready for anything that comes their way.


End file.
